starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Fallon
Fallon is a lead character and one of the titular three heroines of Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Deborah Allison. Fallon-centered episodes are "Badlands" and "Vale of the Unicorns". She later inspired the character of Adriane in Avalon: Web of Magic. A free-spirit member of the Jewel Riders, Fallon is a tough, fearless and graceful young female warrior. Often described as a tomboy, Fallon is an athletic and skilled outdoorsperson nature-lover. She is known as no-nonsense, sassy scout-expert but with a soft heart, especially for her best friend and trusty steed, the unicorn princess Moondance—the two are bonded with each other through the Moon Stone, an Enchanted Jewel with power of the Moon to create and detect illusions. Fallon is a beautiful daughter of Alfred and Winerva who has trained to personally serve Queen Anya from a very early age. She is a good friend of Princess Gwenevere and Tamara, and is also a honorific member of the all-male Pack. Fallon has the soul and spirit of a great warrior, and never hesitates to take any risk to fight against evil in her determination to make Avalon safe from the dark magic. It fell upon her and Moondance to watch over the Princess and Sunstar, and so Fallon pledged to Merlin to protect them as she would the kingdom itself. "Moondance, let's do it!" In the show Physical attributes * Age: 16 * Height: 5' 5" (165 cm) * Hair: Raven black, with purple highlights, straight, worn long * Eyes: Deep sea green * Skin: Olive/cocoa Fallon is the shortest but most physically fit of the current Jewel Riders. She is dark-skinned like Max of the Pack. Background and Fallon in "Revenge of the Dark Stone"|left]] Fallon was born in Avalon's Great Forests near Kingstown. From an early age, Fallon had a natural propensity for nature—she has always felt at home in the forests, reveling in the majestic wonder of the great trees. Fallon always had great aspirations of a higher education and a burning desire to have an animal as a life long friend. Her dreams came true the instant she saw Moondance and bonded with that incredible unicorn princess in the Friendship Ring. She regrets that her parents did not show up for the special ceremony but accepts the fact that they have their own separate lives now. with her loyal bodyguard in "The Fortune Jewel"]] Years ago, Fallon has left her own family to faithfully serve Princess Gwenevere's mother, Queen Anya. While she was growing up there was a fierce rivalry between Fallon and the young Gwenevere, both being strong-willed girls of the Crystal Palace. But since bonding with Moondance, she has taken an oath to serve the Princess and the two are now great friends. Personality Fallon is an extraordinarily lively and resilient young lady. Nothing seems to get her down. Fallon is always involved in some activity, whether it is running and training with the Pack, questing with her Jewel Riders leader Princess Gwenevere and partner Tamara, or studying science and archaeology. She has a deep appreciation of nature and great respect for the natural balance of the forests. The Fortune Jewel predicts her to become "be the most famous adventurer in all of Avalon."The Fortune Jewel (script) 's stables in "Jewel Quest, Part I"]] With what seems like never ending energy, Fallon constantly pushes herself to excel, especially if it involves competitive activities with boys. Fallon is somewhat of a tomboy and takes the attitude that anything boys can do, she can do as well or better. She loves to challenge herself, as well as to encourage her friends to always do their best—trying is what is important. "|220x220px]] Although Fallon is very focused and precise, she has very little patience. She could have been a great artisan and craftsperson like her parents, but she gets too excited by the moment. She tends to be compulsive and jumps into situations without examining the possibilities. She is nevertheless an excellent student who absorbs knowledge like a sponge. "]] Fallon is a strong and loyal friend. She is well liked by the other youngsters and most prefer to be on her good side (they are well aware of her boxing skill). She is ready to do anything to protect Princess Gwenevere, no matter how dangerous this might be. She gets along very well with Tamara and the babies and is usually assigned to transport them on the Crystal Carriage during Fallon's many travels and assignments for Queen Anya. She can be coldest of the Jewel Riders, but for good people and creatures she also has a heart of gold as Tamara and Gwen do. Abilities Fallon is the toughest and most experienced member of the current Jewel Riders. She is a natural athlete and prides herself on her unmatched physical agility. |left]] Fallon has strong skills in tracking (also without the use of magic) and scouting. She knows the forests of the kingdom of Avalon like the back of her hand. Fallon is the first girl to be accepted as a member of the Wolf Pack, the elite knights that protect the Crystal Palace and patrol the Great Forests. She has earned the respect of the male riders by training hard and taking her responsibilities very seriously. The boys in the Pack respect Fallon and her fantastic unicorn Moondance as equals and comrades, and the Pack's leader even makes her in command when he splits with Gwenevere in "Wizard's Peak". Fallon has ridden horseback since the age of 2 and has developed incredible skills and talents as a champion rider, known for her freestyle and courage. She is an especially daring rider, impressing everyone with her trick riding maneuvers and racing skills. Few riders are bold enough to go up against Fallon and Moondance at the Craft Fair races. Well paired with the incredible unicorn, Fallon and her friend are pure joy to watch as they bound, leap, and practically fly, racing through the forests. in "Fashion Fever"|220x220px|left]] Fallon has a warrior's instinct for split-second timing, and is proficient in self-defense and survival skills, including fencing and archery. Among the three heroines, Fallon is most likely to take on Queen Anya's evil sister Lady Kale for a direct fight and can also think of brilliant ways of tricking and deceiving Kale and her dragon. Her first attempt to take on the Kale's terrible Dark Stone goes very badly and Fallon owes her own survival to Tamara's help and to Spike who did leap to shield them, and later is only barely saved from Kale's corruption of faery magic by Windy, but Fallon is determined to stop at nothing until her dear teacher Merlin is rescued and to "put a stop to Kale, once and for all".Full Circle (script) after a leap from Moondance in "Badlands"]] In one of her great feats, Fallon single-handily rescues Gwen (and Merlin's key) in the Badlands. She then remains at the forefront of the fight against the forces of darkness even after the original Jewel Quest is completed, as the girls discover that not only Lady Kale is alive and back for the vengeance, but now they also have to face an even more formidable enemy, the ancient arch-wizard Morgana. Jewel power Fallon and Moondance share the halves of their Enchanted Jewel known as the Moon Stone, giving them the special power of illusion (in addition to the jewels' usual defensive and offensive magical capabilities). At low levels, these powers are helpful in evading dangerous enemies as well as helping defenseless friends. At higher levels, Fallon and Moondance can project holographic images which virtually look real. in "Lady of the Lake"|left]] Like the Forest Stones used by the Pack, the Moon Stone also sharpens the pair's senses, putting them in perfect sync with nature. Expanded senses—including better sight, increased smell, and super sharp hearing—help reveal to them things that would normally be hidden. These powers increase Fallon and Moondance's already superb abilities as scouts and trackers. The Moon Stone also allows Moondance to magically gallop and leap much faster and higher/farther when needed. "]] Fallon's powers are stronger at night when the Moon is shining bright. By working together, she and Gwen can help each other increase both their powers—and they work best together at the "magic hour" just before sunset and just before sunrise, when the powers of the Sun (used by the Sun Stone) and Moon are equal. In the second season, the Moon Stone also adds on Fallon's mobility by giving a set of optional wings for her new set of Jewel Armor, allowing her to glide through the air. Like the other Enchanted Jewels of the Jewel Riders, the Moon Stone becomes much more powerful as it now channels the magic of the Crown Jewels. Fallon's Level II armor also her makes superhuman fast and agile, including having unique wings able to glide also in a material world. File:Fallon Moon Stone 9-0.png Fallon Moon Stone 2.png Fallon Moon Stone 1.png Fallon Moon Stone 4.png Fallon Moon Stone 9.png Fallon magic.png Fallon sprint wings.png Fallon mermaid.png File:Fallon Moon Stone 3.png Relationships in "Badlands"|left]] Fallon has a friendly rivalry with the Pack's Drake. Initially she is more comfortable working with the Pack than with Princess Gwenevere and Tamara—especially since she at first regards the Queen-in-training social activities boring, and her love of dancing and flirting annoying. in "Badlands"]] The relationship between Fallon and her parents Alfred and Winerva is strained. Her father wanted a son he never had, while her mother always wanted Fallon to exploit her artistic skills and talents as a sculptor. But Fallon herself always had her own ideas on what she wanted to do. Even before Queen Anya selected her to become a Jewel Rider, her parents had no idea of how to handle such a rebellious and strong willed child. As the series begins, they are not the least bit pleased that their daughter runs with the Pack as a Jewel Rider. This changes when they meet again "Badlands". Fallon seems to have no romantic interest in any of the Pack (except when she is magically compelled to go on a date with Drake in "Love Struck"), but might get the non-Pack knight Dennan as a boyfriend, and later becomes "definitely interested" in the handsome Prince Ian when he impresses herLady of the Lake (script) by finally defeating the evil Lady Kale. Besides that, she also appears to be particularly close to her other Jewel Rider, Tamara, with whom she often shares her mount Moondance, and in "Dreamfields" they dance with each other while Gwen summons Drake as her dream date. File:Fallon Drake.png|Fallon on Moondance with Drake after a race in "Badlands" File:Fallon Denna.png|Fallon about to dance with Dennan in "Badlands" File:Fallon with Tamara.png|Fallon with Tamara in "Revenge of the Dark Stone" File:Tamara Fallon.png|With Tamara in "Dreamfields" File:Fallon and Tamara dance.png|Fallon and Tamara waltzing together in "Dreamfields" File:Fallon Ian.png|Fallon is amazed by Prince Ian in "Spirit of Avalon" Fashion and style Like everything else Fallon does, she shows a strong flair for individuality. She never misses an opportunity to show some flair and excitement in her fashion statements. "]] As a Jewel Rider, Fallon wears a special coordinated Jewel Armor. It sets off her jet black hair, and her compact, sleek physique. However, she puts her strong sense of style to good use when dressing up for parties and special occasions. At those times when Fallon chooses to look beautiful, she can be stunning, catching the eyes of the young men attending the function. * Favorite colors: Blues, greens, offset by light purples. * Favorite foods: Pot pies, fruit rolls, granola chewies. * Pet peeves: Being cooped up in the Crystal Palace, mishandled equipment, trying to be something one's not, lying, bragging. Behind the scenes Fallon was portrayed by Deborah Allison. She was also voiced by Laurence Crouzet in French and by Cristina Paiva in Portuguese. Development In the early versions of the show, Fallon has been named Alexandra (shortened to Alex). The Alex character would carry a swordJewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) and was to be given another animal friend: "Alex has another special friend, a wild falcon dragonet named ''Sky Dancer,'' who only comes to Alex when called. One day while exploring the Forests of Arden many years ago, Alex came upon a nest of dragonet eggs about to be eaten by a huge, slime snake. Alex saved the nest and attended the eggs until they hatched. The dragonets were saved and to this day, they come to Alex when she is in need of a little aerial reconnaissance. The largest and most beautiful of the group is a golden dragonet Alex has named Sky Dancer. Although Sky Dancer cannot talk to Alex, he can talk to Melody (Tamara) who is happy to translate if the dragonet wishes."Enchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders Archive ]] The design work on all three Jewel Riders began with establishing their respective color palettes, in addition to establishing character themes (in case of Fallon, these being "adventure and mystery"). While pink became most prominent for Gwenevere (clothes) and Tamara (hair) as to appeal to girls, Fallon was to be the "exotic" one as to appeal to broader audiences, and so art director Greg Autore changed her skin color and her originally black hair to purple.The Jewel Riders Archive Podcast Autore said: "I noticed that Fallon was very popular also. This is gratifying as we put much work into her so she would not be just a tag along character with a different skin tone. (...) I did not want her to look specifically African American since we were in a fantasy setting. I also wanted her to appeal to more people. So the skin tone I picked could have made her Caribbean, North African or many other darker skin tones. But the color was alive and vibrant. Robert bought into the idea and gave her an accent that was hard to place – more like Creole. She was one of my favorites to design for since she did not have to look pink and pretty. She was more mysterious and really was the smartest of the three. Tamara was the most empathetic. Gwen was the leader – trying to find her way. (...) Purple/lavender is the second best selling color Gwen's pink so I used it for Fallon's primary accent. It also led to her mysterious quality."Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Two | The Jewel Riders Archive Her original party uniform was to consist of a "smart skirt with high boots". File:Fallon AF1-0.png| Fallon with Sky Dancer File:Fallon AF1.png File:Fallon concept.png| Third season concept art Legacy '' |292x292px]] In the novel series Avalon: Web of Magic, Fallon served as an inspiration for the character of Adriane Charday, a (half-white) Native American warrior mage.Character Comparisons: Adriane and Ozzie | The Avalon Archive For example, both Fallon and Adriane can create lassos with their jewels and both have parents who are traveling artists. Adriane often creates smoke screens, and her wolf Stormbringer even communicate mentally in the same way as Moondance and Fallon. In the book Ghost Wolf, much like Falon in "Badlands", Adriane confronts her parents about staying in Ravenswood, and her mother gradually accepts that Adriane has a connection to magic. Fallon's exchange with Gwen from the end of the episode is even said word-for-word at the end of the book. See also * List of characters References Category:Jewel Riders Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:The Pack